Aller au plus simple
by Javier Made True
Summary: Voldemort et ses plus fidèles mangemorts célèbrent autour d'un repas une enième tuerie. Cependant le repas réserve quelques surprises ! OneShot.


**Note de l'auteur : **j'ai écrit ce One-shot complètement débile dans le cadre du challenge _Des Mots et des Idées_ n°6 du forum francophone. Il a été écrit plus que rapidement, est à peine relu (et pas à froid), et n'a pas beaucoup d'autres prétentions que de me faire marrer. Il ne respecte pas le tome 7.

**Aller au plus simple**

_Quelque part, en Albanie..._

Perdue au milieu d'un bois, la gentilhommière qui avait jadis été la demeure du célèbre enchanteur Poshel Na-Huï avait depuis des années revêtu un aspect sinistre. Par endroits, des ronces grimpaient le long des murs, atteignant un toit couvert de mousse et dont plusieurs tuiles avaient disparu. Le jardin avait avait complètement disparu, sous les assauts de la végétation qui reprenait ses droits. Le vent hivernal, hurlant, affolait la vieille girouette qui surplombait l'aile ouest. Par cette nuit sans lune, la maison se dressait tel un monstre à l'agonie.

La pièce principale de la bâtisse était éclairée. Contrairement à l'extérieur, elle était bien entretenue. Son aspect restait cependant tout sauf accueillant. Aux murs gris étaient accrochées divers trophées de chasse, présidés par une énorme tête de sanglier empaillée. Le plafond, en voute, était soutenu par deux **colonnes** de style roman. Le feu qui crépitait dans l'immense cheminée faisait danser des ombres inquiétantes sur les personnes présentes. Celles-ci, au nombre d'une dizaine, étaient attablées autour d'un opulent banquet, principalement composé de gibier cuisiné aux amandes – recette locale, leur avait-on dit – et de fruits exotiques. Les convives **partageaient** ce repas en célébration du succès de leur expédition du jour, destinée à rayer un village moldu de la carte.

Son fidèle serpent Nagini à ses pieds, Lord Voldemort prédisait cette assemblée, composée du premier cercle de ses mangemorts. Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery, Snape, Pettigrow, Carrow, Dolohov. Nott, Mulciber, Greyback. Ses plus proches, les pilliers de son organisation. Tous savouraient leur crime du jour en **s'empiffrant** de la viande cuisinée avec des amandes, **buvant** à grandes lampées les bouteilles de vin rouge et les **girafes** de bière **glacée** qui accompagnaient le repas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres autoproclamé n'était guère moins avide de nourriture que ses sujets, et mordait allègrement, tantôt dans une cuisse de sanglier, tantôt dans une **pastèque** ou un autre fruit sucré, baffrant de manière aussi peu **distinguée** que ses serviteurs.

Peter Pettigrow s'amusait comme un petit fou. Le vin qu'il consommait en grande quantité avait effacé son habituel malaise en société, en plus d'induire dans des paroles une tendance à la répétition. On avait pu ainsi l'entendre hurler « Du vin ! Davantage encore ! », « Lucius ! T'es mon potami ! », parmi d'autres exclamations de poivrot.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Carrow, dont l'alcoolémie n'avait rien à envier à celle de Pettogrow, se leva, une main crispée sur son estomac.

« Faut que j'aille **m'aérer**… Me sent pas bien...

- Eh ! Alectus ! »lui lança Peter. « Toi aussi tu dois aller défèchier ?

- Ouais... » rit Carrow. « C'est **abominafreux !** »

Il termina sa phrase en vomissant une gerbe de sang, et s'écroula.

Pendant les minutes qui passèrent, tout n'était plus que cris d'agonie. Un a un, les convives étaient pris de convulsions. Leur teint se violaçait, et en quelques dizaines de secondes, leur cœur s'arrêtait de battre, définitivement.

Seul au milieu du charnier, Severus Snape, qui n'avait touché qu'aux fruits, souriait d'un air sadique et satisfait. Une recette locale, cuisiner la viande avec des amandes ? Il n'en n'avais jamais entendu parler. En revanche, cela avait rendu indétectable la dose cent fois **létale** de cyanure qu'il s'était permis de verser discrètement dans la sauce. Un poison moldu ne risquait pas d'être détecté par des sorciers pure souche. Ce plan, d'une stupidité rare, avait pourtant fonctionné au delà de toutes espérances. Toujours aller au plus simple, c'était la garantie de se voir couronné de succès. Le maître des potions et des poisons moldus lança quelques Incendio qui se propagèrent vite aux tentures de la bâtisse et transplana.

Au petit matin, il ne restait des cadavres et de la gentilhommière qu'un tas de cendres fumantes.


End file.
